Valentine's Filling
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Another little story inspired by an EdiTheMad picture, this time of Jill Valentine, and an encounter with several zombies, that ends in a way she didn't expect. This is not meant to be a story that's supposed to be taken seriously. Just another weird idea that popped into my mind when looking at dirty stuff.


Officer Jill Valentine didn't know how the fuck she got to this point. One minute, she was searching through this mansion, under a mission to investigate the disappearance of Bravo Team... and the next, she's been captured in a locked room and forced down upon several zombies.

The surprising thing isn't more so the fact that there are zombies roaming through the mansion, than that rather than bite and infect her, they'd prefer to fuck her inside and out. With a dead, hard cock in her mouth, two more in her hands, and two more burrowing into her asshole, Jill was trapped, to say the least.

To say this was fucked up was a little bit of an understatement; you never truly felt such uncomfortable levels in this gang-bang until you get a rotting cock forced down your throat. The taste was unbearable to a great extent, but at this point, all she was able to do was try to enjoy it.

Jill has not at all come to an understanding to why these grotesque and dirty zombies were desperate to fuck, rather than infect. It's not like she could ask them herself; the vocabulary of these freaks was practically nothing but moans, groans and roars. Talking it out was _absolutely_ out of the picture at this point, and even trying to attack was pretty much a hopeless attempt, having dropped her last weapon outside the room, and being in a position to be unable to punch or kick. Nothing but monster members invading her every being, mentally _and_ physically, for _god_ knows how much longer.

Thinking to herself, whilst feeling the cocks in her ass get deeper, Jill considered the situation... " _Well... if this is where I'm gonna be for now, I might as well enjoy it._ "

Staying in her squatted position on the bed of the previously-abandoned room, Jill rocked her ass up and down, helping the two rock-hard members going anal on her slide in and out more smoothly. She tugged harder on the cocks in her hands, and bobbed her head back and forth over the fifth cock that stayed put in her mouth; everything was put into motion, regardless of whether she wanted it or not.

The feeling of all this cock, zombie or not, surrounding her and invading her insides was starting to become an amusing one, almost satisfying to Valentine, as her pussy was already shiny and wet with excitement, although it's unfortunate that she nor her infected captors will be dealing with in any mean necessary. There was almost absolutely nothing when it came to sexual tension in Alpha Team, or in S.T.A.R.S. in its entirety, but in general, there was some tension that Jill never knew she had. It felt like a surprisingly good experience, even when it was a dangerous experience, dealing with the undead .

Soon enough, everything came to a steady slow-down, as the first zombie cock to reach their limit was the one in her mouth, firing its semen into her, skipping past her mouth and spilling straight down her throat, as she deepthroated it all.

Next, the two cocks she held erupted, coating her face and body in wet, hot cum that was surprisingly still pure from the look, smell and even a little bit of the taste of it.

The last in the big finish were the dead dicks in her shitter, throbbing wildly and intensely, as they climaxed suddenly, and filled up her ass to the point of overflowing, resulting in fresh undead cum slowly dripping out of her anal cavity.

If anyone thought that wasn't enough happening all at once, all five of the undead that had their way with Jill simultaneously emitted some very deep and honestly very nightmarish groans upon their orgasms having been reached.

The moaning and gasping of the hungry beasts proved to be so loud that it almost completely blocked out the sounds of the door breaking open, and the gunshots that, one by one, silenced the monsters.

Every single one of the five zombies dropped to the floor, struck down by several bullets, letting themselves free from inside and around her.

Jill looked back to meet with her rescuer, fellow officer Barry Burton.

He seemed pretty baffled at the sight of the afterglow surrounding the pantsless, cum-covered Jill. All he could say was, "Jill... _what the fuck._ "

Jill could only blush as the cum poured out of her ass...

* * *

 **This was literally made in about an hour or so in the middle of the morning. I feel like I've accomplished something here. _Again_.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
